Ramen
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Hinata miró a su ramen, luego a Sasuke y luego al ramen nuevamente sabiendo que, mientras el chico siguiera allí, jamás podría comer feliz. Tendría que despacharlo de alguna forma.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto (bueno, perder tiempo).**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno/me agarro de las personalidades de Hinata y Sasuke para la película Road to Ninja sin estar necesariamente en ella.**

**Nota: One shot 1 de la serie "Bastardo Persistente" (¿qué?).**

* * *

**RAMEN**

_Capítulo Único_

Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga, se encontraba sentada en Ichiraku ramen esperando su tazón de comida. Había cogido el gusto por ese alimento gracias al amigo de todo el pueblo/Naruto, también bautizado por ella como El Chico Dattebayo. Que a Naruto no le gustaba que le dijera así, pero a ella le daba igual. Se quejara o no ella seguiría llamándolo así.

Recién había regresado de una misión y no tenía ganas de aguantar a los estirados de su clan con sus discursos y comidas familiares que duraban más que una misa y en las que daban una cantidad miserable de alimentos que hasta parecía que no eran ricos y poderosos. Recordó con disgusto lo mucho que su padre Hiashi le pedía (exigía y reprendía) que comiera como la señorita decente que era y la misma cantidad de veces que ella había ignorado su propuesta. ¡Ja! Si comiera como la señorita decente que su padre decía que era jamás acabaría de llenar el hueco de su estómago.

Teuchi, después de atender a otra gran cantidad de clientes, le pasó por fin su plato de Miso Ramen a la hambrienta heredera. Hinata se echó el cabello oscuro para atrás, de manera que no interrumpiera ni estorbara cuando estuviera comiendo y se relamió los labios cuando el olor de los fideos calientes penetró en sus fosas nasales. La boca se le hizo agua y el estómago le gruñó por la anticipación. Si pudiera comer con la mirada hacía tiempo que ese plato estaría vacío.

Tomó los palillos que se encontraban colocados a su derecha y los rompió con ansiedad. Dio el usual agradecimiento por la comida y hundió los palillos en los fideos calientes.

—¡Hinata! —una voz claramente masculina y con tintes seductores la llamó por la espalda. Hinata hizo una mueca de disgusto y fingió que no había escuchado nada, hundiendo nuevamente sus palillos en el ramen— ¡Hinata! —volvieron a llamarla. El ramen no alcanzó a llegar a su boca.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mala gana, girando un poco la cabeza y moviendo su brillante cabello azul oscuro en el proceso con petulancia.

—Hermosa como siempre.

La boca de Hinata formó una fina línea y frunció el entrecejo. Ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que se lo fueran repitiendo por allí. O sea, ¡por algo utilizaba la ropa que utilizaba! Si fuera gorda y fea no andaría por allí mostrando libremente el vientre y las piernas.

—Largo de aquí, Sasuke. Estoy tratando de comer.

Pero Sasuke no pareció escuchar sus exigencias y se sentó al lado de ella recargando el codo en la barra y mirándola penetrantemente. A la chica se le escapó un gruñido involuntario de la garganta. ¿Por qué mierda no se iba? Idiota persistente, pensó.

—Puedo llevarte a comer a un lugar mejor que este.

—Y yo puedo darte un puñetazo en la cara si me llevas a un lugar "mejor" que este.

—¡Hinata! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? —Uchiha utilizó su voz dramática para dar énfasis a su punto. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y le miró con aburrimiento después. Era su rutina. Sasuke decía cosas tontas y ella le respondía con cosas inteligentes cortesía de su lengua afilada. ¿No se cansaba de que lo rechazara? ¡Pfff! Ni un perro era tan fiel a su amo como Sasuke a sus rechazos—. Yo, el chico más guapo, más genial, más popular y más encantador de la aldea te está pidiendo una cita y tú me pagas así.

—¿Así como?

—¡Así! Rechazándome como si fuera un paria.

—No, Sasuke —habló Hinata con condescendencia—. No eres un paria. Eres como un grano en el culo, es una gran y odiosa molestia, pero nunca un paria.

Pensando que con ese último comentario Sasuke se daría por vencido, Hinata se giró nuevamente a su ramen. Joder, ya no salía vaporcito, seguramente estaba frío. Maldijo a Sasuke en un murmullo y repitió el proceso de hundir los palillos en los fideos esperando que se le hiciera el aparentemente milagro de comer en paz; pero la voz de Sasuke le causó escalofríos en la columna cuando la sorprendió y dijo lo que dijo.

—Eres muy sexy cuando comes, Hinata.

Furiosa, Hinata miró a su ramen, luego a Sasuke y luego al ramen nuevamente sabiendo que, mientras el chico siguiera allí, jamás podría comer feliz. Tendría que despacharlo de alguna forma.

Hyuga tomó el tazón con los fideos ya fríos y se lo vació a Sasuke en la cabeza.

—El imbécil paga —dijo Hinata marchándose del lugar pisando fuerte y echando humo por las orejas.

Joder, ya ni siquiera dejaban comer en paz.

* * *

**Creo que no quedó tan gracioso como en mi mente :S supongo que son los nervios de que mañana voy a hacer el conchudo examen de ingreso a la universidad.**

**Well, tanto como si les gustó como si no, las gracias me las dan a mí xD y a Vejibra Striker, que si ella nunca me hubiera metido la idea a la cabeza de utilizar al Sasuke y a la Hinata de la película ustedes jamás hubieran leído esto.  
**

**Les mando besos embarrados de Nutella a todos y agradezco adelantadamente cualquier review que me pudiea llegar.  
**

_La Señorita Papas Fritas**  
**_


End file.
